¿Crees en Jack Frost?
by Daeream
Summary: Dos personas que estuvieron en soledad, se conocen al fin, desde que Elsa ve el nombre de "Jack frost" ella empieza a creer buscando diversión en su vida.


_**Disclaimer: Frozen le pertenece a Disney al igual que Jack frost le pertenece a Dreamworks no a mí, **__**PERO DEBERIAN HACER UNA PELICULA CON ELLOS DOS AKSJAK (¿)**_

**¿Crees en Jack Frost?**

Hay muchas historias que pueden ser ciertas y otras que no, pero yo se me una historia que involucra a dos personas en específico, Jack frost y Elsa, la reina de Arendelle.

"Jack Frost" o pueden decirle por su verdadero nombre "Jackson Overland" apenas un chico de 17 años que un día normal como cualquier salió a patinar con su hermana, pero para su mala suerte el hielo de aquel lugar se estaba rompiendo, tenía que salvar a su hermana y lo hiso, aunque el no logro salvarse. Había caído en la fría agua, despertó sabiendo que era Jack frost ¿Cómo lo supo? El hombre de la luna se lo dijo.

El reino de Arendelle se encontraba una chica del nombre "Elsa" que nació con poderes sorprendentes, al menos eso eran a la vista de su hermana, siempre jugaban con ellos en una habitación donde se celebraban las fiestas del reino, un día todo salió de control, Elsa termino congelando el cerebro de su hermana "Anna" para poder protegerla tuvo que alejarse de ella por unos años.

La soledad es presente en estas dos historias, después que Jack descubriera que podía congelar cosas y crear nieve, se dio cuenta que ya nadie podía verlo, Elsa no podía ni interactuar con alguien por miedo a hacerle daño.

Quien sabe, si estos dos se hubiesen conocido ¿todo hubiese sido diferente? Sin embargo hubo un momento en el que Jack estaba vagando cerca de Arendelle, al instante al ver el castillo le dio curiosidad al ver que había adentro de cada habitación, en una de las ventanas estaban ¿los reyes? Tomando el té junto a una fogata, sonriendo al ver aquella escena, pero realmente no extrañaba el calor, sonriente miro por otra ventana al instante la ventana se congelo… pero a la vez se congelo desde adentro, la pequeña retrocedió al igual que Jack.

Desde aquel día Jack siguió preguntándose ¿realmente habrá alguien que lo comprenda?

_**5 años después**_

-¿Anna?-Elsa toco la puerta con una expresión confusa-¿Estás ahí?-pego su oído a la puerta, al instante la puerta abrió para después forzar a Elsa entrar a la habitación-¡¿Eh?!

-¡Elsa!-Anna pego a la pared a su hermana mayor, llevaba su pelo peinado en la misma manera que estaba el día de la coronación de Elsa, pero esta vez llevaba un vestido blanco-¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡Estoy nerviosa!-grito Anna.

Elsa se quedó perpleja unos instantes, para después dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa serena-Anna, solo tienes que tranquilizarte-Elsa puso sus dos manos en los hombros de su hermana, Anna asintió mientras se movía hiperactivamente-Ya está.

-¿Qué esperas? Todo el reino te está esperando-Anna abrió los ojos de nuevo temblando-¡¿Todo el reino?!-Elsa trago saliva no debió decirlo, sonrió de nuevo.

-¡Te emocionaste mucho! ¡Invitaste todo el reino! Así que… ¡Anna tienes que salir!-Anna se quedó en silencio unos segundos-Aquí voy-dijo, Elsa se hiso a un lado Anna dio un paso apenas para después nerviosa retroceder, Elsa tomo aire sonriente hiso que el suelo se volviera una pista hielo, Anna al instante empezó avanzar patinando-¡Elsa! ¡No me hagas esto!-grito mientras intentaba no resbalarse, Elsa avanzaba riendo, Olaf llego junto a Anna-¡Vamos! ¡Te están esperando!

-¡Ya voy!-gritaba Anna llegando al fondo del pasillo.

Elsa se miró por unos instantes al espejo, tenía la misma trenza que se había hecho hace 3 años al crear aquel castillo de hielo, tenía un vestido victoriano blanco algo escotado por el escote, con algunos arreglos de listones. Sonriente salió del castillo pasando por detrás de todos se sentó en de los asientos que tenía la iglesia, Olaf estaba en el altar esperando que llegara Anna hacer su gran aparición, Kristoff se movía a los dos lados nervioso mirando al suelo.

La puerta se abrió, los presentes al instante voltearon a ver hacia donde estaba la puerta, Anna apretó sus labios poniéndose derecha y empezando avanzar con el ramo de rosas amarillas en su mano, Elsa sonrió a lado de ella estaba Sven y Olaf sonrientes y una pareja que miraban algo incomodos al par de Sven y Olaf.

Anna llego al altar junto a Kristoff el cual sonreía con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, se miraron frente a frente, el padre algo viejo asintió mirando a todos, al instante todas las personas presentes en aquel lugar se levantaron,

El padre aclaro su voz leyendo un pequeño libro-Habéis venido aquí, hermanos, para que Dios garantice con su sello vuestro amor, ante el pueblo de Dios aquí congregado y presidido por su ministro-Anna empezó a reír al instante, el padre se quedó callado.

-Perdon-solto otras risas nerviosas mientras de su rostro no se quitaba la sonrisa- y... ¿venís a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?-pregunto el padre, Kristoff sonriente respondio-Asi es-mientras tanto Anna lo grito-¡SI! ¡Si!

-¿Estáis decididos a amaros y respetaros mutuamente durante toda la vida?

-Sí, si lo….-fue interrumpido por Anna-¡Claro!-grito, Elsa no paraba de sonreír ante aquella escena.

-¿Estáis dispuestos a recibir de Dios responsable y amorosamente los hijos, y a educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de su Iglesia?

-¿Hijos?-Anna le tapó la boca a Kristoff-¡Sí!-Kristoff solo asintió.

El padre alzo la voz-Así, pues, ya que queréis contraer Santo Matrimonio, unid vuestras manos, y manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante Dios y su Iglesia-Olaf se acercó con unos anillos poniéndose enfrente de Kristoff y Anna.

Kristoff y Anna dejan de mirar el padre para después tomar los anillos y mirarse frente a frente-Yo Kristoff acepto ser el esposo de Anna y serle fiel en las malas y buenas, y así amarla y respetarla todos los días de mi vida-Anna le temblaba la mano y las piernas de los nervios.

-Yo… Anna… ¡digo lo mismo!-dijo tartamudeando con un rubor en sus mejillas, Kristoff se sonrojo pensando lo linda que se veía. Los dos se pusieron los anillos.

El padre sonrió-Puede besar a la novia.

Anna al instante salto para después besar a Kristoff en los labios, mientras aquel le correspondía, la iglesia se llenó de gritos y aplausos, Elsa sonreía de una forma ¿melancólica? Al ver aquello pensó en ella pensando si algún día encontraría con quien estar.

Afuera del castillo habían arreglos de boda y mesas, con una banda tocando música para bailar, Elsa miraba aquello algo aburrida queriendo hacer algo, bostezo mientras buscaba con la mirada a su hermana, la encontró alrededor de chicas de 15-16 años, Kristoff estaba con hombres hablando con él.

Era invierno la nieve caía por primera vez en Arendelle sin que la reina fuera la causa de esto, la fiesta había comenzado ya en la noche, el reino se ilumino de luces mientras la nieve seguia cayendo, Elsa sonrió mirando su mano empezó hacer pequeñas brisas de nieve, algunas personas temblaban del frio, mientras tanto a Elsa no le preocupaba, sonrió aún más, pero después lo dejo debe mantener la cordura. Cerró los ojos cansada, una brisa fría pasó cerca de ella, abrió los ojos confusa.

A pesar de que nevaba no estaba pasando viento frio, Elsa miro el lugar confusa ¿podría ser? La música empezó a dar a un ritmo para bailar, parejas se pasaron al centro de la pista a bailar, incluso Anna y Kristoff mientras la nieve caía alrededor de ellos, Elsa empezó a moverse queriendo bailar, pero realmente no tenía con tiene, empezó a dar vueltas sonriente la brisa se movía al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía teniendo los mismos movimientos.

"Nunca había visto a otra chica más hermosa" pensó Jack sonriente mientras imitaba los movimientos de aquella chica, la cual creo un copo de nuevo y lo alzo haciendo que explotara liberando más nieve, Elsa miraba sonriente aquello, Jack sonrió aún más pero después su sonrisa se borró al recordar que nadie lo podía ver.

Pero todo eso iba a cambiar un día el cual Anna vendría con la idea queriendo tener un hijo.

_**1 mes después **_

Elsa tenía su pelo peinado en una trenza francesa mientras estaba sentada leyendo un libro junto a Olaf el cual estaba dormido, Anna llego corriendo a la habitación de Elsa con una montaña de juguetes y libros con cuentos infantiles, lo aventó cerca de Elsa-¡Quiero tener un hijo!-Elsa abrió los ojos perpleja.

-¿Qué no es muy pronto?-Elsa dijo en un tono de voz nervioso.

-¡NO me importa! ¡Estoy decidida! ¡Mira lo que compre hoy en el pueblo!-dicho esto se hiso a un lado mostrando la montaña de juguetes, Elsa miro perpleja la montaña, Olaf al instante se levantó-¡Woah! ¿Qué es esto?

Kristoff entro a la habitación-¡Ya vine!-grito sonriente, Elsa y Olaf lo voltearon a ver desde el sofá, Kristoff se acercó hacia donde estaban los 3-¿Qué es todo esto?-Anna sonriente lo volteo a ver.

-¡Para nuestro hijo!-grito Anna sonriendo aún más, Kristoff abrió los ojos como platos…-¿Q-Que?-Anna lo tomo de la mano-¡Vamos tenemos que planear nuestra luna de miel!-grito Anna sonriendo aún más, mientras los dos salían de aquella habitación.

Elsa suspiro divertida por las locuras que su hermana hacía, miro los juguetes unos instantes, Olaf hiso lo mismo y entonces tomo un libro que decía "Jack Frost"-¿Quién es Jack Frost?-Elsa lo miro confusa, hubo una vez que había escuchado sobre aquella leyenda, todos hablaban sobre ella, el causaba que nevara, él era "Jack Frost" normalmente una pequeña niña la solía decir, así es, la hermana de Jack.

-Hmm… realmente no lo sé ¿Qué tal si la leemos juntos?-Olaf sonrió, los dos se sentaron mirando aquel libro, con una vela junto a ellos, la cara de Olaf se empezó a derretir, Elsa se percató de esto-¡Olaf!-grito algo asustada apartando la vela de él, los dos rieron al mismo tiempo, para después seguir leyendo el cuento.

Elsa cerro el cuento dejándolo a un lado mirando el techo algo pensativa, Olaf lo miro sonriente-¿Tú crees en Jack frost?-Elsa se quedó pensativa.

-No sé-fue lo único que dijo mientras seguia mirando el techo, aunque realmente quisiera que existiera.

"¿Cómo puedo decirte que estoy aquí?"

_**3 semanas después**_

Estaban en el puerto, donde los barcos llegaban, Anna tenía su vestido verde y su peinado de la coronación y unos lentes negros, atrás de ella apareció Kristoff con ropa un poco más de verano y con unas maletas-¡Estamos listos!-grito Anna sonriente, Elsa la miro al mismo tiempo que lo hiso Anna.

Las dos se estrecharon fuertemente-Suerte en tu viaje-dijo sonriente Elsa, Anna asintió-¡Todo saldrá bien!

-¡Seguro que sí!-Anna al fin se subió al barco junto a Kristoff, el barco empezó avanzar mientras tanto los dos se despedían con las manos, Sven miraba el suelo triste, junto a Olaf y Elsa-Esto no va a ser nada divertido sin ellos-dijeron al coro Olaf y Elsa.

Era un día aburrido y vacío en el castillo con Sven corriendo tras Olaf queriendo comer su nariz, ya que esta vez Elsa se le había olvidado comprar las zanahorias, que Kristoff solía comprarle, una de los sirvientes intentaban atrapar a Sven, Elsa suspiro cansada para después correr a su habitación y encerrarse ser reina es algo difícil, lo peor es que tu no lo elegiste serlo.

La chica se acercó a su ventana como lo solía hacer de pequeña, era de noche y la nieve seguia cayendo, sonrió, en su mente no podía dejar de aparecer el nombre "Jack Frost" el corazón de Elsa de lleno de emoción como solía ponerse cuando jugaba de Anna de pequeñas, cerró los ojos mirando hacia arriba para después cerrar los ojos sonriente, no es que quisiera no es eso, tampoco lo forzaba hacerlo, ella realmente lo hacía y sentía que era verdad-Yo creo en Jack frost-dijo para sí misma o eso creyó ella.

La ventana de su cuarto se abrió-Tu…-dijo Jack, mirándola, Elsa abrió los ojos al instante para apreciar a un joven de ¿18 años? ¡¿Flotando?! Enfrente de su ventana, con el cabello albino y ojos…azules…unos hermosos azules.

Elsa retrocedió-¿Quién eres?-empezó a decir tartamudeando.

Jack al instante se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro-¡¿Me puedes ver!?

-¡Sí!-Elsa se acercó deduciendo quien era-¡¿Jack frost?!-grito alegremente, Jack asintió sonriendo de una forma picara, Elsa algo incomoda lo miro-Vaya… parece que aquí están aburridos-dijo burlón Jack.

-¿Qué tal si tenemos un poco de diversión?-Elsa abrió los ojos como plato-¡¿Estás loco!?-tosió poniéndose -Una reina no puede hacer eso, además tengo cosas que hacer mañana, no seas inmaduro-con eso Elsa le dio la espalda.

-Vaya ¡Que aburrida eres!-dijo Jack burlón, Elsa lo difumino con la mirada-Di lo que quieras-dijo tranquila.

Jack seguia sonriendo-Ahora me temo que debes de irte-finalizo Elsa, Jack hiso una bola de nieve al instante-¿Segura?-y se la lanzo, Elsa se sobresaltó cuando sintió que la bola de nieve cayo en su cabeza, lo volteo a ver creando una bola de nieve aún más grande-¡Hey!-Jack al ver aquella bola de nieve se empezó a reír, Elsa lanzo la bola de nieve, Jack la esquivo y empezó hacer más bolas de nieve.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la habitación se había llenado de nieve, Elsa y Jack estaban en la nieve sin poder parar de reír, entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Olaf.

-¡Woah! ¿Qué paso aquí?-grito Olaf con Sven a lado de el con miradas confundidas, Elsa nerviosa se levantó de la nieve sacudiendo su vestido se acercó-Chicos-empezó a decir Elsa-déjame les presento a Jack frost-dicho esto señalo a un montón de nieve en donde se encontraba Jack.

-Que hay-dijo Jack sonriendo burlonamente.

Olaf tenía la boca en forma de "o" para después gritar como una chica-¡ES JACK FROST! ¡ELSA ES JACK FROST!-Sven miraba el montón de nieve confundido "¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué están viendo?" pensaba Sven.

Jack se levantó del montón de nieve-Vaya hasta parece que un hombre de nieve me ve.

-Quiero tener tus hijos-dijo de repente Olaf mientras miraba desde abajo a Jack con una mirada sorprendida, Jack se sobresaltó, Elsa se rio-¡Olaf!

Jack salió de la habitación sorprendido al ver el castillo-Esto… es… ¡Genial!-grito soltando algunas risas, empezó a sentir con unas risitas-Este lugar necesita diversión.

Elsa abrió los ojos perpleja soltando risas nerviosas-¿Bromeas no?-dijo Elsa, Olaf grito divertido, Sven seguia mirando confuso a Elsa y Olaf.

El castillo se convirtió una pista de hielo, con olaf y seven deslizándose, y estaba nevando gracias a Elsa y Jack, los sirvientes traían ropas abrigadoras mientras patinaban por todo el castillo, unos de los sirvientes solo miraba-Desde que entre a este lugar no ha parado de ocurrir cosas extrañas, como una chica con poderes de nieve, un hombre de nieve que habla, un hombre que su mejor amigo es un reno.

Elsa seguia patinando mientras hacía más nieve por todo el castillo, riéndose mientras Jack la seguia por detrás-¿Qué tal majestad? ¿Se está divirtiendo?-Jack se detuvo enfrente de Elsa inclinándose de forma respetuosa, Elsa sonrió al instante emocionándose-Sí.

Jack abrió los ojos sonriéndole-¿Bailamos?-Elsa asintió.

-Sería un placer-Jack el tomo de la mano, los dos al mismo tiempo empezaron a bailar por toda la nieve dando vueltas, los sirvientes miraban a la reina como si estuviese loca, pero lo que no sabían que Jack Frost estaba bailando con ella, Elsa no le importaba.

El castillo volvió a la normalidad, Olaf y Sven estaban dormidos ya en la sala del castillo, mientras tanto Elsa y Jack estaban sentados en una de las azoteas del castillo, mientras miraban el cielo.

-¿Por qué nadie te puede ver?-dijo de la nada Elsa, la mirada de Jack se entristeció miro directamente a la luna-No lo sé… siempre quise saber, siempre quise saber sobre mi…sobre mi pasado.

Elsa le tomo de las manos sonriéndole-Yo creo en ti y siempre lo hare-el corazón de Jack dio un brinco, para después ensanchar una sonrisa sincera de felicidad.

Es verdad Jack empezó a enamorarse cada vez mas de Elsa, aunque al principio solo sintió atracción esta vez era amor, al igual que Elsa que no paraba alejarse cada vez mas de Jack por aquellos sentimientos que sentía por el chico, la volvían loca, los latidos, los nerviosos, ese temblor en su cuerpo cuando hablaba con él, esa sensación de acercarse más y más a él como si ella fuese un imán, por supuesto aquellas mariposas en la panza.

-¡Buenas tardes!-grito Jack trayendo consigo unas zanahorias, Olaf llego corriendo a la ventana de la sala que estaba abierta-¡Sven amigo!-grito Olaf con las zanahorias, Sven llego corriendo a gran velocidad, Olaf y Jack abrieron los ojos como platos se hicieron un lado, Sven choco contra la pared, Jack se rio mirando al reno.

-¿Dónde está Elsa?-Olaf señalo arriba donde estaba la puerta de Elsa, pero Elsa estaba atrás de las escaleras mirándolo nerviosa, Jack sonrió para mirarla a ella también, Elsa al instante escapo, Jack confundido se acercó a ella.

-¿Elsa?-Elsa se encerró rápidamente en una habitación sonrojada y a la vez con su corazón latiendo de una manera rápida-¡Elsa!-grito Jack algo entristecido-¿Qué tienes? ¡Te la estás pasando evitándome!-Elsa realmente quería hablar pero no podía.

Jack recargo la cabeza en la puerta-Abre la puerta-Elsa tomo aire y con la mano temblándole abrió la puerta, la sonrisa se dibujó al instante a los dos cuando se miraron a los ojos-¿Qué tienes?-dijo Jack riendo, Elsa desvió la mirada sonrojada intentando no reírse torpemente-El estrés del trabajo.

Jack ensancho su sonrisa-¡puedes tomar un descanso!-grito Jack volando enfrente de ella.

Elsa se sobresaltó sintiendo como los nervios la iban a comer viva… se iba a desmayar-¡S-sabes que no puedo hacer eso!-Jack se acercó-¡Vamos estas tensa! ¡Tan solo mírate!-dijo burlón Jack riéndose.

Elsa bufo molesta, Jack se acercó sonriéndole-Vamos, te lo mereces-Elsa sonriente asintió.

Elsa y Jack estaban caminando por todo el pueblo, muchos saludaban a la reina, ella con gusto respondía sus saludos y de vez en cuando ayudaba algunos.

Hubo algunos la cual la insultaron, Jack hacia que se cayeran cuando lo hacían, Elsa solo aguantaba la risas para después regañar a Jack.

Llegaron a un jardín lleno de nieve, Elsa se sentó en un tronco de un árbol, Jack se acercó a ella-Elsa-empezó a decir mientras la miraba a los ojos, Elsa nerviosa se apartó-No te acerques.

Jack al instante sonrió no sabía porque ¿eran sus ojos? ¡Lo entorpecía! Es tan bella, lo hace feliz…Jack soltó un suspiro de felicidad, no hiso caso a la chica y se acercó-No puedo-Elsa lo miro confusa-¿Eh?-estaba demasiado cerca se miraron a los ojos la nieve empezó a caer, era la nieve que provocaban los dos, se besaron al instante.

El corazón de Elsa empezó a palpitar a grandes velocidades, no intentaron moverse pero tampoco sabían cómo seguir, se separaron mirándose-Me gustas-dijo Jack, movió su cabeza a los lados-¡No me gustas! ¡Te amo!-grito sonriendo, Elsa sonrió aún más-¡Y-yo también te amo!-grito nerviosa Elsa, esta vez Jack volando se acercó a ella, Elsa lo tomo de la cara y se besaron de nuevo, torpemente intentaron seguir los besos por instinto, porque querían y lo sentían.

_**2 días después**_

-¡Llego Anna!-grito Olaf, Elsa sonriente salió de su habitación preparada y arreglar, recibir a la pareja-¿Qué esperamos?-dijo Elsa sonriente, los 3 salieron del castillo para llegar donde estaba el barco de Anna.

-¡Elsa! ¡Olaf! ¡Sven!-grito Anna sonriente-¡Anna!-gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo, Anna salto del barco para correr hacia los 3 abrazándolos, Kristoff corrió con Sven-¡Amigo!-lo estrecho.

-¡Te extrañamos!-dijo Elsa sonriéndole a su hermana menor-Y yo a ustedes-Olaf se rio-¡No vas a creer quien es el novio de Elsa!-Elsa se sobresaltó sonrojada.

-¡Olaf!

-¡¿Novio!?-grito Anna emocionada.

-Es Jack Frost-finalizo Olaf.

-¡Lo quiero ver ahora mismo!-grito Anna sonriente.

Jack estaba paseando por el castillo algo aburrido, entonces la puerta se abrió Elsa corrió algo apresurada donde estaba Jack-¡Mi hermana quiere verte!

-¿Eh?-Jack la miro confusa, entonces en esos instantes llego Anna corriendo con los ojos cerrados gritando-¡YO CREO EN JACK FROST! ¡YO CREO EN JACK FROST!-decían al coro Kristoff; el cual no estaba muy convencido, junto con Anna.

Abrieron los ojos para poder apreciar a Jackson Overland-…-se quedó en silencio el lugar, Elsa apretaba sus manos nerviosa.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Jack con los mismos nervios que tenía Elsa.

Anna y Kristoff abrieron los ojos al instante-¡Es Jack Frost!-gritaron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo, en pocas palabras Jack nunca estuvo más feliz antes.

_**6 años después**_

Anna no había tardado en quedar embarazada, Elsa miraba aquello sonriente era un chico que se parecía a Anna en el cabello y a Kristoff en la cara, por ahora Elsa no quería jugar con él con sus poderes y ¿Jack? Seguia con él aunque Elsa, seguia creciendo temiendo que Jack dejaría de amarla, pero nunca lo hiso.

Prácticamente quería casarse con ella, Elsa estaba como aquella vez que escapo a la montaña, su peinado y su vestido hecho por ella, esperaba en aquel jardín donde Jack la había citado, Jack tomo aire y miro el anillo que el mismo había hecho, se acercó volando por arriba a Elsa-¿Me esperabas?

-¡Te tardaste!-dijo sonriente Elsa, Jack sonriente se inclinó en forma de perdón-Mis disculpas majestad.

-No es nada.

Jack se acercó demasiado de lo normal a Elsa mirándola en una forma de suplico-Cásate conmigo-Elsa se sobresaltó mirándolo, casi lagrimeando-Jack…

-¡No me importa que no me vean! ¡Yo quiero casarme contigo!

Elsa sonrió-Claro que me casare contigo-se acercaron y se abrazaron.

"Pero… ¿no todo dura para siempre no es así?"

_**20 años después**_

Y Ahí estaba la reina de Arendelle, mirando como caía la nieve sintiendo tanta melancolía, suspiro mientras sintió como una lágrima caía de sus mejillas.

Un niño de 10 años junto con una niña de 4 años se acercaron a Elsa-¡Tía Elsa!-Elsa dejo de estar en su mundo para voltear a ver a los niños-¡Esta nevando! ¿Lo hiciste tu verdad?-Elsa negó con la cabeza.

-El responsable de esto… es Jack Frost-dicho esto miro al cielo para encontrarse con el chico, el cual sonrió para después irse-¿Jack Frost?-Elsa asintió.

-¿Quieren escuchar la historia?-los niños asintieron de forma alegre acercándose a la chica.

"Ella nunca dejo de creer en el"

"Pero tampoco pudo quedarse con él por siempre"

"Por eso decidieron separarse"

_**249 años después**_

-¿Así que ella si existió?-dijo Jamie mirando a Jack curiosos, Jack asintió-Así es…

-¿¡Es un guardián como tú!?- la sonrisa de Jamie se dibujó en su rostro al instante, Jack melancólico negó con la cabeza-No, no lo fue y si hubiese sido nunca hubiese dejado de creer en ella.


End file.
